Enfants du Soleil
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Ils sont deux, un frère et une sœur. L'un a une chevelure et un sourire aussi lumineux que lui, l'autre porte le nom de sa fleur. Boruto et Himawari, les enfants du soleil. / Recueil de drabbles pour la Sunshine Siblings Week.
1. Baby sister-Big brother

**Hey ! Me revoici, me revoilà ! Alors, aujourd'hui je commence un petit receuil pour la Sunshine Siblings Week qui s'est déroulée du 1er au 7 octobre et avait pour thème principal, comme le titre l'indique, Himawari et Boruto, les deux enfants du soleil de la famille Uzumaki. Donc, ce sera un recueil de drabbles plus courts que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. En fait, ces textes seront surtout un moyen d'écrire sans vraiment me prendre la tête, comme ça, au feeling.**

 **Donc, le thème du premier jour était soit Baby sister/Big brother soit Papa's girl/Mama's boy. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai choisi le premier. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Baby sister/Big brother**

* * *

Boruto se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir à l'intérieur de la couveuse, ouvrant de grands yeux curieux. Hinata regarda son fils en souriant légèrement puis se pencha vers lui et le souleva pour le poser sur ses genoux. D'ici, il avait un bien meilleur point de vue sur le bébé gigotant dans le berceau de verre.

\- Elle est toute p'tite, s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui, mais elle va grandir et elle va pouvoir jouer avec toi, répondit la jeune Hyuuga en posant une main affectueuse sur la tête de son fils.

Ce dernier sourit encore plus et observa le bébé un long moment. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata avec sa houppette mauve, mais elle avait deux moustaches sur ses joues et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, comme lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa maman et, écarquillant ses orbes azur, demanda d'un air suppliant :

\- J'peux la prendre dans mes bras ?

Hinata soupira. Comment faisait Boruto pour être aussi mignon ? Personne ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et il en profitait bien. Elle l'assit sur le lit d'hôpital pour ensuite sortir Himawari de la couveuse. Elle la berça un moment avant de montrer au petit garçon comment placer ses bras et déposer délicatement sa sœur dans ce berceau improvisé. Il était étonnement concentré, lui qui avait bien du mal à rester tranquille en temps normal, et ses gestes, empreints de douceur. Le bébé figea ses yeux dans les siens et ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard. Boruto réalisait enfin. Il avait une petite-sœur. Son papa lui avait dit, il faudrait qu'il la protège. Parce qu'il était devenu grand. D'instinct, il savait que ce petit bout entre ses bras tiendrait une immense place dans sa vie. La plupart des enfants sont jaloux de l'attention que portent les parents au petit-frère ou à la petite-sœur à peine né. Pas lui. Il avait plutôt hâte que sa maman revienne à la maison avec Himawari et s'occupe d'elle. Comme ça, il pourrait l'aider.

Soudain, alors que les orbes des deux enfants ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés, Boruto sentit comme si on lui rajoutait un fragment de cœur. Et, gravé sur ce fragment, une phrase, une certitude, un bonheur.

 _Il était grand-frère._

* * *

 **Voilà ! A très bientôt pour le prochain thème. Bisous !**


	2. First Mission

**Hello ! Me revoici avec le thème First Mission ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **First Mission**

* * *

\- Vite, attrape-le !

\- Par ici ! Il va vers la remise !

\- Il va être coincé, c'est le moment !

Un panier à linge dans les bras, Hinata regarda passer ses enfants à travers le jardin. Ils courraient tous les deux après un chat avec un nœud bleu attaché sur l'oreille gauche. Ce dernier se retrouva bloqué devant la porte de la remise du jardin. Il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais Boruto, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, lui barra le passage. Il essaya à gauche et ce fut Himawari qui se mit en travers de son chemin. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds bondit soudain et réussit à saisir le félin, le maintenant serré contre son torse. Malheureusement, l'animal dégagea l'une de ses pattes pour ensuite s'acharner sur la main découverte, et pas assez lacérée à son goût, de Boruto.

Ce dernier poussa un cri strident et relâcha le matou qui en profita pour fuir, se dirigeant du côté d'Himawari. La fillette ne tenta pas de l'attraper, mais s'accroupit juste sur le sol en tendant la main vers lui. Le chat hésita un instant. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air menaçant et arborait un immense sourire lumineux. Il fit des va-et-vient non loin d'elle, l'observant d'un œil scrutateur. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida finalement à se laisser caresser par la petite fille et finit même par accepter qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Bien joué, p'tite sœur ! T'es la meilleure ! s'écria Boruto.

Il voulut ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux d'Himawari, seulement, le feulement du chat entre ses bras l'en dissuada. Il n'avait pas envie de tester à nouveau ses griffes, il avait assez donné.

\- Bon, allons le ramener à la fille du Daimyô avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise. Eheh, Mitsuki et Sarada vont être épatés, eux qui disaient qu'on n'y arriverait jamais !

Hinata les observa sortir du jardin comme s'ils n'y étaient jamais entrés en trombe à la poursuite d'un chat, puis secoua la tête. Décidément, les descendants de Tora allaient sans doute donner du fil à retordre à ses enfants. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où son équipe avait dû courir toute une journée derrière le matou de la femme du Daimyô. Lorsque le portail du jardin fut refermé, elle reprit ses activités en se disant, qu'au moins, Boruto et Himawari formaient déjà une sacrée équipe.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ah, et pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, Tora est le chat de la femme du Daimyo du Pays du Feu que la team 7 a du attraper pour l'une de leurs missions (et que toutes les équipes de genin ont du attraper au moins une fois tellement il se casse souvent, en fait...).**


	3. Gardening

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le thème Gardening, c'est à dire Jardinage, que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. J'ai déjà fini d'écrire le thème juste après et j'ai l'idée de base pour le prochain, du coup, c'est bon, c'est sûr que je finirai cette week ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Le coin des reviews**

 ** _Fairy-Demon :_ Hey ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci ! A la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

 **Gardening**

* * *

Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait et pas un nuage ne venait masquer le bleu intense du ciel. En voyant ça ce matin, Hinata avait décidée de faire un peu de jardinage, idée que ses enfants avaient accueilli avec joie. Elle avait à présent en face d'elle un Boruto et une Himawari habillés tous les deux de mignonnes petites salopettes à carreaux, jaunes pour la fillette et rouges pour son aîné, de chapeaux de paille et de bottes en caoutchouc transparentes révélant des chaussettes venant de deux paires différentes enfilées aux pieds de Boruto. La jeune femme leur tendit des arrosoirs avec un doux sourire en leur expliquant qu'il fallait tout d'abord qu'ils aillent les remplir. Ce fut avec de grand fracas et des rires que les enfants coururent vers le robinet et entreprirent d'ouvrir la valve un peu rouillée. Pendant ce temps, Hinata sortit un sécateur, un râteau, une bêche et d'autres outils de la remise. En ressortant avec tout son fatras, Boruto et Himawari se tenaient juste devant la porte, les arrosoirs remplis, et chacun avec des traces de boues sur les joues. Leur mère passa une main dans leurs cheveux, puis posa ses outils sur le sol, près du potager.

\- Vous pouvez aller arroser les tournesols pendant que je m'occupe de cueillir les tomates mûres ? proposa-t-elle. Comme ça, on pourra faire une salade de tomates et inviter Sakura et Sarada à déjeuner avec nous.

Les deux enfants lui répondirent par un « oui », en chœur, avant de courir tant bien que mal avec leurs lourds arrosoirs remplis d'eau vers le devant de la maison où poussaient les tournesols. Hinata les regarda partir et se mit au travail. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de ramasser les tomates et de les placer dans un panier en osier, plus quelques autres petites choses comme retourner la terre par endroits, elle alla voir ce que faisaient son fils et sa fille qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu depuis un moment. Quand elle arriva devant la maison, Boruto arrosait le parterre de tournesols d'un air concentré.

\- Où est ta sœur ? demanda Hinata d'un ton un peu inquiet, ne voyant pas sa cadette.

\- Bah, elle est là ! s'écria le petit garçon en pointant du doigt un endroit au milieu des plantes-soleils.

La jeune femme finit par se rendre compte qu'il arrosait bel et bien quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas les tournesols. Assise parmi eux, Himawari souriait tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage et sur ses vêtements. Hinata aurait pu paniquer, ou crier, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle posa seulement une main sur celles de Boruto pour lui faire arrêter, puis aida la fillette à sa relever. Celle-ci était trempée, mais souriait toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu arrosais Himawari, Boruto ? le questionna-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant eux.

\- Je pensais que comme son nom veux dire « tournesol », si je l'arrosais, elle allait pousser. Et puis elle était d'accord, répondit-il joyeusement.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais elle ne se moquait pas. C'était un rire empli de tendresse. Elle serra ses enfants dans ses bras, faisant peu de cas du fait que Himawari était mouillée. Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment, mais ils répondirent à l'étreinte de la jeune femme en riant à leur tour. Ils finirent par se séparer et Hinata se releva, ramassant son panier d'osier qu'elle avait déposé dans l'herbe en arrivant.

\- Bon, si on allait se changer et préparer cette salade de tomate ?

* * *

 **Eheh, une salade de tomates, n'est-ce pas ironique ?... *pause* quoi, c'est vrai, Sarada, salade... *se racle la gorge pour détourner l'attention* Hum, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à demain pour le prochain thème !**


	4. Favorite babysitters

**Coucou ! Alors, j'avais vraiment hâte de poster du coup, je le fais maintenant, à 7h du matin en France (oui, parce que là ou j'habite, il est 16h... du coup c'est l'heure de manger mon goûter pour moi là... xD). J'espère que le texte d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Il porte sur le thème Favorite babysitters. Bonne lecture !**

 **Le coin des reviews**

 ** _Fairy-Demon :_ Merciii ! :) Eheh, la salade de tomate, toute une histoire dans la famille Uchiha xD A la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

 **Favorite babysitters**

* * *

Boruto et Himawari avaient beaucoup de babysitters. Parfois, c'étaient Shino, Kiba ou Kakashi qui les gardaient. Le premier leur montrait ses insectes, chose qui fascinait Boruto. Le petit garçon lui avait même demandé un jour s'il pouvait les lui emprunter pour faire peur à Chouchou et Sarada, ce qui avait rappelé Naruto au chef du clan Aburame. Le maître-chien, quand à lui, leur donnait toujours des balles ou des frisbees pour qu'ils s'amusent avec Akamaru. Durant de longues heures, ils lançaient les jouets que le chien leur rapportait toujours en jappant joyeusement. Souvent, alors que la nuit tombait et qu'ils attendaient que Hinata viennent les chercher, Himawari s'endormait, blottie contre le corps chaud du chien ninja.

Le ninja-copieur passait son temps à leur raconter des histoires sur l'équipe sept : la mission au Pays des Vagues, l'examen chuunin et la rencontre avec les ninjas de Suna, les éternelles disputes entre Sasuke et Naruto, les roucoulades de Sakura auprès de son beau brun totalement indifférent, l'arrivée de Sai et Yamato-taichou au sein de l'équipe … Il gardait également Sarada en même temps qu'eux et tous les trois écoutaient attentivement, tachant d'engranger le plus d'informations possibles sur leurs parents – surtout la petite Uchiha qui ne connaissait pas son père.

D'autres fois, c'étaient les autres parents qui s'occupaient d'eux. Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes chez chacun d'entre eux et connaissaient certaines astuces. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Sakura sous peine de voir la maison finir en morceaux. Chez Inojin, ils pouvaient aller admirer les très nombreuses œuvres de Sai, mais celle qu'ils préféraient et ne se lassaient pas de regarder était la peinture nommée « Camarades ». Ils mangeaient toujours extrêmement bien – et surtout beaucoup – grâce à la cuisine de Karui qu'elle faisait toujours en quantité considérable, connaissant son mari et sa fille. Ils savaient que Temari interdisait l'usage des consoles de jeu à partir de dix-huit heures précises et les confisquait, mais que Shikamaru leur ramenait quelques minutes plus tard en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire à sa femme. En plus, la kunoichi de Suna leur cuisinait souvent des plats typiques de son village natal, qui se révélaient « à tomber par terre » d'après Boruto. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup de babysitters et ne s'en plaignaient pas le moins du monde.

Seulement, malgré tout cela, leur moment préféré restait celui des vacances d'été. Parce qu'ils partaient sur Genbu, l'île-tortue du Pays de la Foudre, rendre visite à l'un des grands amis de leur père, Killer Bee, le légendaire jinchuuriki de Kumo, pendant environ deux semaines. D'aucuns pensaient que Bee, tête brûlée qu'il était, ne serait pas apte à s'occuper d'enfants, surtout sur une île reculée et mouvante. Mais ils se trompaient. Le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi leur faisait faire toutes sortes d'activités. Il leur avait déjà présenté tous les animaux, si bien que chacun d'eux les avait acceptés. Les deux enfants connaissaient presque par cœur les souterrains, les cascades, les rivières, les rochers de l'île. Ils passaient même des heures assis sur la tête de Genbu, à regarder l'horizon et la mer.

Parfois, Bee prenait la forme de son bijuu et le terrible Hachibi jouait avec Boruto et Himawari comme un gamin, oubliant un instant qu'il était censé être un démon millénaire et surpuissant. Bee et lui adoraient littéralement les enfants. Ils leur rappelaient fortement Naruto, Boruto avec son caractère et ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés, et Himawari avec son sourire et ses yeux bleus lumineux. Les avoir avec eux donnait un peu de piquant à leur vie – presque – solitaire sur l'île. Et puis, les deux Uzumaki appréciaient tellement « pépé poulpe » qu'ils avaient à chaque fois hâte d'être aux prochaines vacances à peine rentrés à la maison.

Le seul qui n'était pas content était Kyuubi. Lui aussi voulait jouer et s'occuper de ces deux terreurs ! Mais, il faisait semblant de dénigrer Hachibi en le traitant d'animal de compagnie alors qu'il était tout simplement jaloux. On ne se refaisait pas après tout !

* * *

 **Ehe, j'aime embêter Kyuubi ^^ Donc, les deux thèmes proposés étaient Animal's friends/Kurama et Favorite Babysitters. Le deuxième a vraiment pris toute la place, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Kyuubi à la fin parce que je l'adore ! *^* A plus tard pour le prochain thème !**


	5. Pranking

**Hello ! Me revoici ! On y est presque, encore deux thèmes et c'est bon, j'aurais fini ! Je suis hyper inspirée en ce moment, et pas seulement pour cette week. Moi qui traînait un syndrome de la page blanche depuis un petit moment, ça fait du bien. Bon, je remarque qu'au début de cette week, mes textes étaient vraiment courts et là, ils commencent sérieusement à être longs... Bah, tant mieux ! Bref, aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec le thème Pranking, autrement dit Farce. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pranking**

* * *

Boruto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il venait à peine de rentrer d'une mission particulièrement éreintante et avait décidé de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Il espérait juste que sa sœur le laisserait tranquille et ne lui ferait pas encore l'une de ses farces, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réparer les dégâts ce soir. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, délassant ses muscles meurtris. Il ouvrit le shampoing et dépassa la dose normale, parce qu'il aimait bien la mousse et qu'il le méritait bien. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il sortit de la douche pour tenter d'attraper sa serviette accrochée à la porte, loin de lui. Il finit tout de même par l'avoir puis se tourna vers le miroir. Il se figea, la bouche à moitié ouverte, horrifié. Sa chevelure d'un blond aussi lumineux que le soleil avait à présent une teinte écarlate, cerise, sang, bref, tous les synonymes pour dire _rouge_. La colère monta soudain en lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte à la volée, sa serviette nouée autour de ses hanches et, sans se soucier du fait qu'il mouillait le sol avec ses pieds trempés, hurla à travers la maison :

\- HIMAWARI !

Un ricanement retentit et il aperçût la longue tresse à moitié défaite de sa sœur qui sortit dans le jardin par la porte vitrée du salon. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et entreprit de s'essuyer les pieds pour ne pas salir plus le sol et éviter que l'herbe reste collée à eux. Il allait s'élancer à la poursuite d'Himawari quand ses parents passèrent la tête hors de la cuisine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naruto en dévisageant son fils trempé et vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux tandis que Hinata soupirait.

\- Encore une plaisanterie d'Himawari, je suppose, dit-elle. Décidément, jusqu'à ses douze ans elle était presque comme moi au même âge, mais depuis qu'elle est devenue genin, on dirait toi, chéri.

\- Ouais, bah, elle a mal choisit son jour ! rétorqua Boruto en croisant les bras.

Sa mission, délivrer l'une des princesses du Pays des Oiseaux, s'était révélée plus ardue que prévue. Et, en plus de cela, il avait du empêcher Sarada de démolir leur client, le daimyô, qui reluquait un peu trop ses formes, pendant que Mitsuki et Konohamaru-sensei se marraient derrière. Il avait donc bien le droit de se reposer, nom d'un shuriken ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Naruto qui lui attrapa la main. Il sursauta à ce contact. L'Hokage tira son fils vers la salle de bain en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Allez, viens, je vais t'aider et voir ce qu'on peut faire, lui proposa-t-il.

Boruto grommela qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, qu'il avait quinze ans et pouvait donc se débrouiller tout seul, mais c'était juste par pur esprit de contradiction. Son père attendit qu'il s'habille puis lui essuya les cheveux. Il les coiffa ensuite et Boruto grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir. Ses sourcils contrastaient avec leur couleur jaune qui semblait criarde face à tout ce rouge.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Naruto et posant une main affectueuse sur sa tête. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, mais ça devrait partir dans quelques jours.

Son fils fit une moue boudeuse. Quelques jours ?! Il voyait déjà les sourires amusés et les rires dissimulés de son équipe et de l'équipe Ino-Shika-Chou. Par contre, Sasuke-sensei n'hésiterait pas à se ficher ouvertement de lui, même s'il garderait sans doute son ton indifférent et son regard blasé. Voyant sa mine soucieuse, le Nanadaime s'accroupit devant lui sans enlever sa main de ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il, ce n'est pas permanent. Et puis, ça te va bien. Je te rappelle que ta grand-mère avait les cheveux comme ça au naturel et elle était magnifique. Les cheveux rouges, c'est une marque des Uzumaki, même si mon père a cassé le mythe en me refilant sa chevelure blonde.

Il lâcha un rire qui sortit Boruto de sa bouderie. Ce dernier se détailla un peu plus dans le miroir. C'est vrai que ça lui allait pas mal, cette couleur. Enfin, il était surtout fier d'avoir la même que sa grand-mère Kushina. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, n'avait jamais vu une seule photo d'elle et s'en tenait à ce que son père en disait. Une femme superbe, forte, à la longue chevelure de feu. Mais au caractère qui devenait impossible lorsqu'elle s'énervait, comme Himawari. Pourtant, il éprouvait pour cette femme une admiration sans bornes. Dans l'un des coins supérieurs du miroir, il entrevit son père qui souriait d'un air énigmatique. Il avait dû surprendre son air rêveur. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, faussement indigné.

\- Mouais. J'espère que ça s'enlèvera vite quand même, protesta-t-il.

Puis, il sortit de la salle de bain, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Cela se voyait que ses enfants étaient en pleine puberté. Entre l'aîné qui contredisait tout ce qu'il disait et la cadette qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des blagues à tout le monde, ils n'en avaient pas fini Hinata et lui. Boruto se dirigea l'air de rien vers la cuisine, comme si l'incident des cheveux était oublié, mais, pendant qu'il parlait avec sa mère, il traînait un peu trop près du tiroir où étaient stockés les ballons pour les anniversaires et le placard renfermant les colorants alimentaires. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre quelque temps plus tard, son butin dissimulé dans son sweat-shirt. Il étala une dizaine de ballons sur son lit puis cinq ou six flacons de colorant allant du bleu au rouge. Le jeune homme sourit, narquois. Sa sœur ne savait à qui elle avait affaire. Lui aussi était l'enfant du plus grand farceur de Konoha. Sa vengeance serait terrible…

* * *

 **La manie de faire des blagues à tout le monde est génétique chez les Uzumaki je pense... J'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! À demain pour l'avant-dernier thème de cette week !**


	6. AU (Hunger Games)

**Coucou ! Bon, comme vous avez pu le voir dans le titre, le thème d'aujourd'hui est AU ou Alternative Universe. Et j'ai choisi, cette fois, de faire cet univers alternatif dans le monde d'Hunger Games (oui, je sais, c'est pas très original vu qu'il en existe pleins des AU comme ça, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée...). Ce texte est vraiiiiiiment plus long que les précédents, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **AU (Hunger Games)**

* * *

Boruto enfila rapidement sa chemise. Alors qu'il la boutonnait sur son torse maigre, sa petite sœur sortit de la salle de bain, déjà habillée d'une petite robe jaune clair. Sans lui accorder un regard, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, un ruban à la main, surement pour demander à Hinata d'attacher ses longs cheveux. Le jeune garçon ne garda pas non plus trop longtemps les yeux sur elle. Cela lui faisait trop mal. Cette année, elle était dans la liste. Son nom pouvait être tiré au sort. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas trop eu à s'en inquiéter. Il était son aîné de deux ans, c'était donc lui qu'on avait marqué en premier. Il se disait, à ce moment-là, qu'Himawari avait encore deux ans de répit.

Mais, maintenant, le jour était venu. Dans un bocal rempli de bouts de papier, il y avait le nom de sa sœur. Un seul papier le portait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus inquiet pour elle que pour lui, alors que le sien était marqué de très nombreuses fois. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Leur père travaillait à la mine, comme la grande majorité des hommes du district douze. Ils étaient quatre et n'avaient presque rien pour se nourrir et subsister. Alors, il avait dû demander aux Pacificateurs de leur donner des sacs de riz, de farine ou de blé, des légumes ou encore des vêtements.

Et cela avait un prix. Un sac, un papier en plus marqué de son nom. Un kilo de carottes, un papier. Une tunique pour sa sœur, un papier. Il sourit en se disant que plus de la moitié du bocal devait être rempli de papiers à son nom. Peu importe, se dit-il. S'il s'en allait, cela ferait une bouche en moins à nourrir. Ce serait déjà ça. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa mère qui entra dans le salon, précédée d'Himawari. La petite fille voulait lui montrer sa coiffure, une demi-queue-de-cheval attachée à l'aide d'un ruban aussi jaune que sa robe.

\- Regarde grand-frère ! C'est joli ? s'écria-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Boruto la regarda faire la toupie, puis esquissa un pâle sourire.

\- Oui, très joli. Tu vas être la plus belle de toutes les jeunes filles.

\- N'est-ce pas !

Elle avait l'air tellement joyeux, tellement insouciante. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle soit sélectionnée. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre une seule seconde dans l'arène. Elle était trop chétive, trop gentille, trop mince, trop naïve. Elle serait égorgée dès les premières minutes, avec tous les autres concurrents faibles. C'était durant ces instants, à partir du moment où la cloche résonnait jusqu'à ce que les participants se soient dispersés, qu'il y avait le plus de morts. Après, il ne restait que les plus forts, les plus redoutables. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Imaginer Himawari baignant dans une mare de sang, les yeux révulsés, ses longs cheveux sombres étendus en éventail autour d'elle… cela lui était insupportable. Il releva la tête puis rencontra le visage tendu d'Hinata. Elle le regarda et il vit bien que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas les laisser couler. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire devant eux. Plus tard, elle pourrait. Si l'un d'eux était sélectionné…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Naruto, le visage couvert de suie et dans sa tenue de mineur. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se changer. La Moisson allait bientôt commencer et ils n'avaient plus le temps. En passant, il sourit à sa fille et ébouriffa les cheveux de son aîné. Boruto sentit bien que, lui aussi, était dans le même état que sa mère. Nul doute qu'il allait noyer ses larmes en se débarbouillant et étouffer ses pleurs de sa serviette avant de les rejoindre comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune garçon s'assit sur l'un des deux lits de la maison pour l'attendre.

Ensuite, tout se passa comme s'il était dans un bulle de ouate. Il agit avec automatisme, comme un robot. Sortir de la maison, marcher vers le lieu de rassemblement, dire au revoir aux parents, se séparer de sa sœur et la regarder partir en courant vers ceux de son âge, aller rejoindre son rang, laisser son sang et son empreinte. Puis, attendre, encore. Ecouter le discours qu'il connaissait par cœur et entendre cette horrible phrase.

\- Puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Sur l'estrade, assis sur de vieilles chaises, les anciens vainqueurs regardaient la foule d'un air détaché. Ils n'étaient que deux. Kakashi, un homme au visage masqué qui avait gagné les Hunger Games environ neuf ans auparavant. Et Tsunade, une femme à l'air de jeunette bien qu'elle n'avait pas moins de quarante ans, faisait partie des vainqueurs depuis déjà plus de vingt ans. Avant, il y en avait plus, mais ils étaient tous morts. Hashirama et son frère, Tobirama, les grands-père et grand-oncle de Tsunade, avaient remporté la victoire lors des toutes premières années des Hunger Games. Il y avait ensuite eut Hiruzen. Puis, après Tsunade, Minato, le grand-père de Boruto et Himawari, mort à tous justes vingt-cinq ans, le jour de la naissance de son fils. Sa mort restait un mystère, même si des gens murmuraient qu'ils auraient été tués, lui et sa femme, par les Pacificateurs pour une obscure raison alors même que cette dernière venait d'accoucher.

Boruto tourna la tête un instant et se rendit compte qu'il était juste à côté de Sarada, la fille du meilleur ami de son père. Alignés non loin d'eux, Shikadai, Inojin et Chouchou, trois autres de ses camarades, se lançaient des regards anxieux. Mais, seul Inojin semblait vraiment paniqué, Shikadai se contentant d'observer le monde en baillant et Chouchou étant en train de manger une tartine, qu'elle n'avait surement pas finie avant de venir, en cachette. À l'autre bout de la file, Mitsuki, son meilleur ami, lui dédia un sourire mystérieux auquel il répondit.

Le jeune garçon dirigea à nouveau son attention sur Sarada. Il la voyait trembler légèrement, même si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion derrière ses lunettes rouges abîmées. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il lui attrapa la main. Elle sursauta au contact de leurs peaux, puis, sans le regarder, serra un peu plus fort ses doigts autour des siens. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait dû demander l'aumône aux Pacificateurs. Son nom devait être écrit au moins autant de fois que le sien, sinon plus. La jeune femme qui avait présenté son discours, Tenten, plongea la main dans le bocal réservé aux filles. C'était une femme étonnamment simple pour une personne qui habitait au Capitole. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramassés en deux chignons agrémentés d'étoiles de chaque côté de sa tête et elle ne portait pour seul maquillage qu'un rouge-à-lèvres d'un rouge profond. Boruto suivit le parcours de sa main dans le bocal. Il frémit lorsqu'elle attrapa un papier et se sentit sombrer quand elle le sortit et le déplia. _Pas Himawari. Pas Himawari. Pas Himawari._ Il se répétait inlassablement les deux mots, leur donnant toute la force qu'il pouvait. Il fermait les yeux tellement fort que ses paupières chauffaient.

\- Pour les demoiselles… Yodo !

Il relâcha la pression. Ce n'était pas Himawari ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sarada se détendre. Ce n'était pas elle non plus. Il ressentit de la joie. Puis, il se sentit horrible. Pourquoi était-il joyeux, tout ça parce que ce n'était pas sa sœur qui avait été sélectionnée ? Une autre fille prenait sa place. Une autre fille qui se ferait tuer, massacrer. Mais il était juste content que ce ne soit pas sa sœur. La nature humaine poussait à être égoïste, à se ficher des autres tant qu'on ne touchait pas à ceux qu'on aimait. C'était terrible, mais c'était la cruelle vérité. Rien ne nous importait plus que ce qui nous appartenait. La jeune fille qu'on avait appelée sortit du rang. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient l'un de ses yeux gris et elle arborait une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage de poupée. Le temps qu'elle monte sur l'estrade, Tenten avait plongé sa main dans le bocal des garçon. Maintenant, Boruto se sentait tranquille. Il s'en fichait s'il était sélectionné. Tant qu'on ne touchait pas à sa sœur.

\- Pour les messieurs… Yurui !

Le jeune Uzumaki suivit la progression du garçon blond portant un étrange tatouage sur sa joue jusqu'à l'estrade. Les doigts de Sarada se défirent des siens et, pendant que les moissonnés saluaient la foule, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs parents alors que tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Boruto jeta un ultime coup d'œil aux deux sélectionnés qui disparaissaient derrière la porte du bâtiment principal du district. Il leur souhaita mentalement bonne chance et pria pour qu'ils reviennent vivants. Même s'il n'avait que peu d'espoir. Personne depuis Kakashi n'avait remporté les Hunger Games pour le district douze. Cette année ne serait pas différente.

Alors qu'il se retournait dos à l'estrade, il aperçut Hinata qui tenait sa sœur dans ses bras et Naruto, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, lui faisant signe. Il se précipita vers eux et tenta de dissiper l'atmosphère tendue créée par la Moisson en racontant comment il avait réussi à négocier un lapin contre deux sacs de riz ce matin. Il sourit, taquina sa sœur et laissa son père lui donner une vigoureuse tape dans le dos pour le féliciter. Pourtant, derrière tout ça, il savait quelque chose. Une chose affreuse. La Moisson recommencerait l'an prochain. Alors, Himawari pourrait être sélectionnée. Les années suivantes aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-huit ans. Il ne pourrait pas toujours protéger sa sœur. Il espérait juste pouvoir le faire assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne soit jamais moissonnée. Si, d'ici là, il n'était pas déjà mort…

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! À demain pour le tout dernier thème !**


	7. Future

**Hello ! Désolée pour ce retard, mon ordi a décidé de faire des siennes avec sa batterie morte et, en plus, son câble qui avait un faux contact. Et il s'éteignait environ toutes les deux minutes, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour écrire. Heureusement, mon pôpa m'a dégoté un vieux câble d'ordi, donc remerciez-le, c'est grâce à lui que vous avez ce texte. ^^**

 **Bref, en avant pour le tout dernier de cette week ! Il est sur le thème "Future", un thème que j'aime bien en général. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Future**

* * *

\- Aah, enfin rentré !

Boruto prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il relâcha la pression après quelques secondes, puis contempla son village. Il avait changé sur de nombreux points en trois ans. Après tout, le temps passait pour tout le monde, la vie continuait. Il baissa la tête et regarda tout en bas du poteau sur lequel il était monté. Sasuke, adossé à ce dernier, l'attendait sans rien dire, même s'il tapait impatiemment du pied sur le sol. Le jeune homme rit légèrement. Après trois ans d'entrainement passés en compagnie de son sensei, il commençait à bien le connaitre et à pouvoir transcrire chacun de ses mouvements. C'était très utile, surtout lorsque son visage ne reflétait rien. Et, en ce moment, il pouvait dire que l'Uchiha avait hâte d'en terminer pour rentrer chez lui et voir sa femme et sa fille. Il redescendit et atterrît juste à côté de Sasuke qui ne cilla même pas. Sans un mot, ils se mirent en route vers la tour de l'Hokage. À mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers le village, Boruto se surprit à observer tout ce qui l'entourait avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué ! Les ramens d'Ichiraku, la foule permanente dans les rues, les voix et les bruits qui se mêlaient sur le marché, les portraits des Hokage dans la pierre…

Mais, ce qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience, c'était de revoir sa famille et ses amis – enfin, parmi ces derniers, surtout Sarada, bien qu'il n'oserait pas l'avouer devant son sensei qui le tuerait littéralement pour ça. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches de la tour, il fut pris d'une violente vague de nostalgie. Il avait grimpé ces marches toute son enfance et connaissait le bâtiment par cœur à force de l'explorer de fond en comble. Il lâcha un soupir en se disant que tout cela était terminé. Il avait dix-sept ans à présent. Il avait vu et fait tellement de choses, rencontré tellement de gens différents. Son caractère en avait été irrémédiablement modifié. Il était plus calme, plus serein, moins farceur – même si, il fallait le dire, la manie de faire des blagues coulait dans ses veines et il ne pourrait jamais vraiment s'en débarrasser. Et surtout, il était plus fort. L'entrainement de Sasuke n'était absolument pas une partie de plaisir. Loin de là. C'était même une torture. Mais il avait tenu bon et en était récompensé. Le coup que donna son sensei à la porte du bureau principal le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Entrez ! fit une voix à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, Boruto reconnut celle de son père. Il se tendit imperceptiblement avant d'entrer. Là, il se figea. Naruto n'était pas seul. Devant le bureau se tenaient Hinata et Himawari. Elles se retournèrent lorsque Sasuke referma la porte. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Sa sœur n'était plus du tout la même. Il l'avait quitté alors qu'elle avait douze ans et là, elle en avait quinze. Elle portait les cheveux très longs – au moins jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses - un peu en bataille, qui encadrait un visage ayant perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses grands yeux bleus scintillaient presque littéralement.

Ce que remarqua cependant le plus Boruto, avec une pointe d'amertume, c'est qu'elle avait maintenant de la poitrine et des formes. Jusqu'ici, il avait pu la protéger des garçons qui risquaient de lui tourner autour. Mais là, il sentait qu'il aurait bien du mal à refréner leurs ardeurs. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il vit qu'elle portait le gilet vert foncé représentant le grade des jounins de Konoha. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner que la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant, lui détruisant les tympans au passage. Bon, sur ce point-là, elle était toujours la même.

\- Grand-frère ! Tu es enfin revenu !

Il la serra dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure. Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Il embrassa ensuite sa mère et son père, puis, sans attendre, se mit à leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces trois dernières années. Il fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge de Sasuke. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur lui, son rinnegan révélé par le glissement de sa mèche derrière son oreille. Il déglutit, puis recula, laissant son sensei s'approcher pour saluer Himawari d'un ébouriffage de cheveux, Hinata d'un hochement de tête et Naruto d'une légère pichenette sur le front, auquel ce dernier répondit par un grognement. Il détestait quand il faisait cela.

\- Eh bien, fit le Hokage en se rasseyant, comment s'en est sorti Boruto durant cet entrainement ?

L'Uchiha se contenta de hausser les épaules, geste qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien à dire de plus que ce qui était noté sur les rapports qu'il lui envoyait quotidiennement depuis trois ans. Pendant ce temps, Himawari expliqua à Boruto qu'elle était passée jounin environ un an auparavant – elle était déjà chuunin quand il était parti. Et, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, elle ajouta que Sarada également avait monté en grade. Son frère rougit légèrement. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, ce même jour durant lequel il était parti. Il lui avait simplement dit de ne pas lui répondre maintenant, mais de voir après son entrainement. D'ici là, elle pourrait sans aucun mal réfléchir comme elle le voulait. De son côté à lui, tout était déjà clair. Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Himawari lui donna un coup de coude qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il lâcha un grognement auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue. Il fit la moue, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout redevenait comme avant, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il sentait que sa complicité avec sa sœur était toujours là, peut-être même plus forte qu'avant. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre d'un regard, d'un geste, d'un effleurement, sans passer par la parole. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eut besoin – et c'était surtout très pratique lorsqu'ils devaient établir un alibi quand l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise. Mais, aujourd'hui, cela était plus flagrant.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur échange muet par Hinata et Sasuke qui sortaient de la pièce. Leur mère leur fit signe et ils coururent la rejoindre en saluant Naruto avec de grands signes de la main. Une fois dans le couloir, Boruto passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Ils marchèrent derrière Hinata, bavardant de leurs nouvelles techniques. Apparemment, Himawari maîtrisait parfaitement son Byakugan et le Juken enseigné par leur grand-père Hiashi. Elle était également partie quelques mois en voyage avec leur tante Hanabi, quelque part entre le Pays de la Soie et le Pays de l'Herbe. Le jeune homme voyait bien qu'elle avait mûri et semblait s'être affirmée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il fasse attention à leur prochain entrainement commun s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser…

En sortant de la tour, Boruto cessa immédiatement de parler en apercevant Sarada qui attendait son père juste devant la porte. Quand elle se redressa, il put voir à quel point elle s'était embellie avec l'âge. Ses cheveux étaient à présent presque aussi longs que ceux d'Himawari et bouclaient en cascade obsidienne sur ses épaules. Elle avait changé ses lunettes qui avaient maintenant une forme plus rectangulaire qu'ovale, même si elles étaient toujours rouges. Elle portait une robe drapée pourpre mettant en valeur ses quelques formes – bon, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle n'aurait jamais l'attirail de Tsunade, mais elle ne s'en tirait pas si mal compte tenu de la presque absence de poitrine de sa génitrice. Il croisa son regard et elle lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux, heureux. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce sourire. Avant que l'aîné des Uzumaki ait eu le temps de savoir quoi, Himawari lui pinça la joue.

\- Ferme la bouche, grand-frère, tu as l'air d'un poisson !

Il lui lança un regard noir et, quand il tourna la tête, Sasuke et Sarada s'éloignaient déjà. Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que la jeune fille pouffait à côté de lui, déjà amusée par les déboires amoureux de son frère. Quelques instants plus tard, elle tira sur la manche de Boruto qui allait suivre sa mère, déjà bien avancée sur le chemin, et lui fit un signe de tête pour désigner la jeune Uchiha qui s'était retournée. Quand celle-ci fut sûre qu'il regardait, elle fit quelques signes avec ses mains, puis conclut par un clin d'œil avant de se détourner. Le jeune homme mit un peu de temps à se rappeler ce que voulaient dire ces signes, mais, quand finalement il s'en souvint, un immense sourire idiot étira ses lèvres. C'était un code qu'ils avaient inventé enfants, une lettre correspondait à un signe très bref des doigts ou de la main. « Viens à la maison, ce soir, neuf heures. ». Voilà ce qu'ils signifiaient. Himawari devina elle aussi sans aucun mal la teneur du message rien qu'en regardant la tête de son frère. Elle passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux avant de lui proposer :

\- Si tu veux, je peux te couvrir auprès de papa et maman.

Boruto éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Merci, petite-sœur ! Je te revaudrai ça ! la remercia-t-il joyeusement.

\- J'espère bien !

Ils rirent à nouveau tous les deux, puis, bras-dessus-bras-dessous, rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux en élaborant leur plan pour ce soir. Maintenant, il fallait que Boruto trouve un moyen de s'introduire dans la chambre de Sarada sans se faire attraper par Sasuke. Il sourit. Son entrainement allait lui servir plus tôt que prévu…

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine cette week. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu la faire, je me suis franchement bien amusée. Et puis, merci à Lulu-folle et MBouillot d'avoir commenté presque tous les chapitres, j'adorais voir vos reviews ! Merci aussi à erikadu19 et Fairy-Demon d'avoir laissé quelques reviews. Eh bien, je vous fais de gros bisous et peut-** **ê** **tre à la prochaine sur d'autres de mes textes ! :D**


End file.
